cars_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Cars Movie Wiki
Welcome to Cars Movie Wiki Cars Movie Wiki is dedicated to collecting all the information on the adventures of McQueen, Mater, Sally and the rest of the Cars gang from the Disney•Pixar movies. Featured Character Profiles (So Far) Cars-3-2017-10.jpg|Cruz Ramirez|link=Cruz Ramirez|linktext=Check out the new Dinoco racer, fresh out of Cars 3! Cars-3-movie-poster-11.jpg|Jackson Storm|link=Jackson Storm|linktext=Check out McQueen's Next-gen racing rival! Mater the greater martin (tow mater).png|Mater the Greater|link=Mater the Greater|linktext=Check out Mater's daredevil alter ego from Mater's Tall Tales! Movies Cars (2006) Rotten Tomatoes: 74% IMDb: 7.1/10 Synosis: Hotshot rookie racecar Lightning McQueen is living life in the fast lane until he hits a detour on his way to his most important race of his life. Stranded in Radiator Springs, a forgotten town on old Route 66, he meets Mater, Sally, Doc Hudson and a variety of quirky characters who help him discover there's more to life than throphies and fame. Cars 2 (2011) Rotten Tomatoes: 39% IMDb: 6.2/10 Synosis: Star race car Lightning McQueen and the incomparable tow truck Mater take their friendship on the road from Radiator Springs to exciting new places when they head overseas to compete in the first-ever World Grand Prix to determine the world's fastest car. But the road to the championship is filled with plenty of potholes, detours and hilarious surprises when Mater gets caught up in an intriguing adventure of his own: international espionage! Cars 3 (2017) Rotten Tomatoes: 69% IMDb: 6.8/10 Synosis: Blindsided by a new generation of blazing-fast racers led by arrogant hotshot Jackson Storm, the legendary Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson) is suddenly sidelined and pushed from the sport he loves. To get back on track, he’ll need the help of eager young racing technician Cruz Ramirez, inspiration from the late Fabulous Hudson Hornet and a few unexpected twists and turns of fate. 'Cause when the rubber finally hits the road, proving that #95 is still in the game will test the courage of a champion on Piston Cup Racing’s biggest stage! Planes (2013) Rotten Tomatoes: 25% IMDb: 5.7/10 Synosis: The world of Cars takes flight in Planes, Disney's high-flying animated comedy revved up with action and adventure. Join Dusty, a crop duster with sky-high dreams and a once-in-a- lifetime chance to take on the world's fastest flyers in the greatest air race ever. Dusty has a huge heart but two big problems...he's not exactly built for speed, plus he's afraid of heights. His courage is put to the ultimate test as this unlikely hero aims higher than he ever imagined. With a little help from his friends, Dusty finds the courage to be more than he was built for—and the inspiration to soar. Planes: Fire and Rescue (2014) Rotten Tomatoes: 43% IMDb: 6/10 Synosis: When Dusty learns that his engine is damaged and he may never race again, he joins a forest fire and rescue unit to be trained as a firefighter, or else his air strip will be shut down. Category:Browse Category:Cars Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 3 Category:Planes Category:Planes: Fire and Rescue